Tenchi no Ketsueki
by Too Lazy
Summary: One word...Vampires! Formerly Angel's blood
1. Chapter One: Runaways

Tenchi no Ketsueki: Chapter one

**Well it has been years since I updated this puppy, and to be truthful I really feel bad, bad, bad. However I will now be taking the time to rewrite this story as well as my other stories in progress. So please forgive me and enjoy the newly reworked and (hopefully better written first chapter of the newly renamed Tenchi no Ketsueki.

* * *

Tenchi/dbz/sm crossover

* * *

**

It was a dark, cold snowy winter night; stars were not very visible, animals all hidden away from the harsh cold, and humans' desperately seeking out ways to out smart the cold. However the snow blanketed everything it could land on, creating and beautiful wonderland to look at. 

Although even thought the winter night was beautiful, inside the house of a well to do family there was nothing wonderful to hear. Governess Serenity was making her daughter get married whether she wanted to or not. The family was on their last funds and the marriage would once again put the Luna family back in the higher circles of society.

"Usagi you will marry prince Darien or else you will be…"

"But mother I do not want to marry him he is not the one I love." Usagi pleaded to her mother but her heart-rending pleads only fell on def ears.

"You are leaving tomorrow morning and that is the end of he conversation young lady, you shall not ruin the reputation of this family by refusing the proposal!" Governess Serenity left the room not paying attention to the tears her daughter let flow.

Usagi ran out of her room, down the main hall, grabbing her cloak on the way out and went to the garden where she wept by the lakes side, she did not even feel the coldness of the air or the snow blanket her.

In another part of the grand estate another young girl was receiving similar news that young Usagi had just received from her mother, only the news came from the father.

"That is final young lady I don't care if you do not want to marry Tenchi he is from a wealthy family and that is all that matters." Sasmai's father said retreating back to his study so he would not have to hear his daughter's words and tears.

"Father I do not love Governor Tenchi." Her father left paying attention. Sasami ran out of the house hoping to find her friend Usagi and tell her the dreadful news and maybe receive some sort of counsel that her father was unwilling to provide. She went to the home of Usagi but did not knock on the door; but from the corner of her eye she saw Usagi sun gold hair and convulsing body at the lake.

"Usagi why are you crying?" Sasami asked wiping her own tears away as she approached the crying young women. Usagi not turning to see her friend's tears answered the question.

"My mother is making me marry prince Darien, only I do not want to marry him." Usagi turned to see Sasami hastily wiping the tears from her face and for the moment Usagi forgot her own pain.

"Why are you crying Sasami?" Usagi asked holding out her hand for Sasami to hold and the two sat in the snow not caring they were going to ruin their kimonos.

"My father wants me to marry Governor Tenchi the one who works for prince Darien only I as well don't want to marry him my father is making me I am to leaving tomorrow morning." Sasami explained falling into Usagi embrace and cried a little more.

"I as well am leaving tomorrow morning as well Sasami; we might as well travel together since we are to suffer the same fate." Usagi smiled sadly and hugged the tearful Sasami. Usagi being a little older than Sasami had always been more of a mother to her than Sasami's step mother and the affection Usagi gave was a welcomed comfort to the young girl.

When the two got up from the ground do to finally feeling the cold get to them, they immediately asked there parents for permission to travel together since they were heading in to the same place anyway. The parents agreed to let the girls travel together and sent the two on their way the next morning. The journey would take three days by horses if the weather held up. The girls said good-bye to their parents and began their journey.

* * *

"Usagi, why don't you want to marry prince Darien, surly he could provide for you?" Sasami asked a few hours later into their journey. 

"I do not love him Sasami simple as that." Usagi answered sadly.

"Why don't you want to marry lord Tenchi?" Usagi asked trying to get her mind from the sadness she felt.

"For the same reason as you lady Usagi it's not for love, but love is something that only lives in fairy tales." Sasami sighed.

"Well I am tired; I never really liked the harshness of the day believe it or not I prefer the soft caress of the night young Sasami." Usagi sighed and closed the curtains in the carriage blocking out the sunlight.

"I as well lady Usagi, daytime is lovely but the night holds a mysterious beauty that the day could never have." Sasami smiled.

The two fell asleep, despite the bumpiness of the ride. The ladies woke up at dusk after the driver insisted that he rest. He set up his small camp near the carriage and fell asleep. It was during that time Usagi had some to a decision, one that would surly change her future for better or for worse she did not know, but she knew that going to the prince to become nothing but his barer of his children to live a life of confinement was not her, and as she looked over to the restless Sasami, Usagi knew it was not the younger girl's fate either.

The girls waited till the driver was surly sleep, and quietly gathered a few things and ran into the protectiveness' of the coming night. The only light they had was the fading sun that was about to be covered by bulging dark rain clouds, it was soon to rain. The girls ran as fast as they could, not caring where they went so long as it was not with the prince or the governor.

* * *

In a castle 

"Well you chased away my dinner again! You call your self my guardian Son Gohan?" Prince Trunks asked sarcastically sipping crimson liquid that came from what was once a young maiden's vein. The young prince made a face the liquid was cold and he placed the gold goblet back on the table.

"Well they were only children and you act too much like your father young prince." Gohan said looking at the moon rise, slowly being covered by clouds.

"Does your sight see any one coming our way?" Trunks asked impenitently, he was tired of eating leftovers.

"Let me see, how about some fog to help any lost and weary travelers find their way here." Gohan laughed and his usually coal dark eyes glowed a feverish ruby color. Fog seemed to roll into the forest from now where making things barely visible.

"Lady Usagi we need to find a place to stay it's too hard to see anything." Sasami said her breath ragged from running.

"You are right." Usagi grabbed Sasami's hand keeping her close not wanting to be separated. Usagi saw a light in the distance and made her way to it. The light shined from a window from a castle, the gate was open and so was the large oak door. Using both of their strength the girls managed to open the doors with little fuss. Usagi and Sasami went inside just missing the start of the pouring rain. In the entrance hall was beautiful the chandelier was made of crystal and a long stair way laced with crimson carpet. The walls were decorated with tapestries and different kinds of elaborate paintings.

"Wow this place is beautiful." Sasami whispered but Usagi heard.

"I agree who ever lives here must be very well to do." Usagi said also looking around; she went up the stairs followed closely by Sasami.

Gohan and Trunks came out of the secret room in their invisible form watching the two girls explore. Gohan eyes landed eyes landed on the girl whose golden hair was up into two-pig tails with little odangos. Her night blue eyes sparkled, her rosy cheeks glow with the rush of her blood. The young blond walked right passed him and into a bedroom where he followed her. Sasami kept walking as Usagi went into the room.

Trunks followed other young woman. She had forest green hair that was in long pigtails and lovely pink eyes. Trunks stood in awe of her beauty he had never seen any one like her before. She walked into another room down the hall from Usagi's room and entered; Trunks entered after her and shut the door.


	2. PART TWO

Angel's blood chapter 2  
  
~*~*~In Gohan's room~*~*~  
  
Usagi looked around it was a very nice room indeed. She opened the closet doors to find many clothes of different kinds both of men and women. She closed the doors and walked right past an invisible Gohan. Gohan sat in the corner of the room watching Usagi explore. Usagi stopped in front of a desk and found a knife with a small gold cross-hidden under a book. She picked it up and accidentally cut her self. Gohan could smell the crimson blood flowing. She dropped the knife and kicked it from her toward Gohan. She tried to open the doors but they were stuck. Usagi picked up her flowing gown and kicked the doors with all her might making the doors open. Gohan picked up the knife it still had warm blood on it. He licked it off the tiny dagger. 'My god her blood is the sweetest I have ever tasted, rich and thick. And I have never seen a women have strength most of the time they scream for help' Gohan smiled and fallowed her out of the room.  
  
*~*~In Trunks room~*~*  
  
Sasami's room was very large indeed but very nice as well. Mostly the same as Usagi only it had a painting of a Chinese's dragon blowing fire on what looked to be demons. It must have been very expensive indeed. She noticed a large bookcase and picked out a book about then put it down. "If only the stories could be true." Sighed Sasami as she put the book down. She looked out the window to the full moon. Soon it would be day time soon then they might be found or at least Sasami hoped she and Usagi wouldn't be found. Trunks followed her around the large room. She was so beautiful her hair looked so soft her pink eyes looked so sad. The freckles she had made her face look even cuter than before. "Sasami where are you?!" Usagi yelled out. "Coming!" Sasami yelled back and walked out the door. Trunks picked up the book she had and red the title. * love* Trunks smirked and left as well to the secret room.  
  
Gohan was sitting polishing a gold sword with jewels of reds when Trunks walked in. "So where were you young Prince trunks?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Um looking at my dinner for to night." Trunks smirked.  
  
"Although it would be nice to have company around here don't you agree son Gohan?" Trunks smiled.  
  
"Yes but it is better to rid them now or else they might try to kill us later" Gohan pointed out and but the sword back on the self.  
  
"Well I guess you are right so when do we attack?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Tonight at midnight young Prince." Gohan replied.  
  
"At midnight then." Trunks sighed and left to his hidden room.  
  
Gohan thought about Usagi, how her beautiful sky blue eyes were so beautiful but had a secret pain wanting to be released into tears that she would not let fall. 'What am I thinking she is a day walker I am a vampire.' Gohan scolded himself for even caring about that human.  
  
"Sasami I was just wondering where you ran off to." Usagi heard her stomach growl, "I guess you a bit hungry lady Usagi, I'm sure the owners of this place won't mind if we cook some dinner." Usagi sweat dropped and rubbed the back of her neck.  
  
"Well hahahe I really don't know how to cook little Sasami."  
  
"That's okay I love to cook only my father hate when I do he always say ladies like me should be more considered on my looks then on making food, but in truth I love to cook." Sasami admitted.  
  
Usagi smiled, "Well then I will help you as best I can." Both made there way to the kitchen.  
  
"I don't think the owners would mind if we had some wine would Sasami?" Usagi smirked and took out the most expensive bottle of champagne from the cabinet.  
  
"No I don't think they would, but dinner is ready." Sasami place a pot of hot stew and some bread on the oak table. Both of them took a seat across from each other. "It's a shame we might have to leave." Sasami said her voice already sad.  
  
"Well I don't see why we can't if the owners do not return we could stay here no one could find us." Usagi explained.  
  
"What about food and all the other stuff my lady?"  
  
"Well I am the best with a sword you know after all I spent most of my time watching my father and he taught me all he knew. And you spent half of your life learning from the finest archers in all of the world and you are a master cook so food is not a problem lady Sasami we can do all the stuff the maids did for us that is unless you want to go to governor Tenchi and live under his rule." Usagi smirked and picked up a sword from the wall and picked up an apple. She threw the apple into the air and swung several times. When the apple hit the ground it was cut up into several equal pieces.  
  
"Well anything sounds better then having to live with governor Tenchi." Sasami laughed and headed for the wall with an archer bow and arrow, Usagi threw another apple in the air and Sasami hit it with perfect accuracy. After dinner the two went to do some more exploring.  
  
"Wow this place is wonderful!" Usagi smiled and entered the room she had chosen to stay in which was really Gohan's room. She opened the doors to the closet and pulled out a silk blue and gold spaghetti strap nightgown, with slits that went to mid thigh.  
  
"This is what I will where tonight." Usagi smiled to her self. Sasami looked into the closet and pulled out a black and red silk spaghetti strap nightgown that was not long and did not have slits but went up to her mid thigh.  
  
"This is beautiful my I have this to ware tonight my lady." Sasami asked.  
  
"Of course I shall see you in the morning Sasami good night."  
  
"Good night Usagi." Sasami smiled her happy smile and left to her room, which was really Trunks room.  
  
The grandfather clock stuck midnight. Gohan and Trunks emerged from the secret room. Trunks turned invisible and enter the room where Sasami was. Gohan smirked and turned invisible as well he entered the room where Usagi was sleeping. ^. ^  
  
WELL, WELL WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT WHAT TO FIND OUT 5 REVIEWS GETS ME TO WRITE SO START REVIEWING!!! 


	3. PART THREE

Chapter three  
  
Trunks leaned over her looking at her form as she slept, he couldn't place the feeling she had over him. "No I have to kill her." He scolded himself. He bent down to her face she turned over then turned back to him. "I'm sorry." He whispered. He was about to bite her neck when he heard a loud scream. Sasami's eyes fluttered open seeing him she jumped out of the bed running to the door and open it she took off running toward the armory. "Goody, goody the chase is the best part of all." Trunks smirked and followed her.  
  
Usagi ran around the room scared as hell trying to get away from Gohan. He seemed to know every move she was going to make before she made it. The dagger she had kicked early caught the corner of her eye. She went for it and grabbed it. Gohan laughed. And followed her. He picked her up by her hand.then he cried out in pain as the dagger sunk into his skin. She took off running only this time heading for Sasami's room when she saw Sasami was not there she took off running the opposite direction off Sasami. Gohan pulled out the dagger it hurt like hell.  
  
'But how this has never happen before all wounds are suppose to heal in seconds.' He threw the knife on the ground and ran after Usagi.  
  
Sasami made it to the armory and grabbed a bow and arrow. She made it to another room and waited for Trunks to show up. Once he came into site she let the arrow go. The arrow missed him by one inch. Trunks was surprised no one ever gotten that close before they were mostly to scared she did not seem to be any more her eyes filled with courage. His eyes stopped glowing red and he approached her. She had nothing else to defend her self with so she stood there trying not to be afraid. He knew it was probably to late she would have lots of questions and Gohan would most likely kill him later but Trunks did not care. "Forgive me if I scared you I didn't' mean to my lady." Trunks kissed the top of her hand lightly.  
  
Some how most of the fear left her now only fill with curiosity and a tip of what was left of fear. "Who are you and what are you!" she asked pulling her hand away. Trunks sighed after a moment of thought he answered her.  
  
"My name is prince Trunks and I am a nocturnal being. A vampire to be more precise" He answered.  
  
"A vampire are you going to kill me now?" she asked taking a step back.  
  
"No of course not." He answered quickly. "Then what do you want?" she asked then she fell to the ground.  
  
"I'm sorry I don't want any thing from you my lady." He handed out his hand to her to help her from the floor. He didn't seem as though he was going to hurt her so out of impulse she took his hand. He pulled her up gently. She looked a bit frightened then her fear left. "I thought you were going to kill me my father said that vampires were killers and were never merciful." She dusted her self off.  
  
"Do you believe everything that you hear my lady?"  
  
"No I do not believe what I hear only what I see and touch."  
  
"Well you have seen and touched a vampire do you still believe we're evil." He had a small look of hurt in his crystal blue eyes.  
  
"No I believe not." She didn't hesitate to answer.  
  
"The only ones he need to be feared are humans them selves they always fear what they don't understand." He said rather sadly.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well let me show you what I mean." He picked her up gently and flew out the window. (An: they can only fly see vampires can fly but there are no ki blast or anything like that so to bad.)  
  
Usagi ran all over the place trying to find a place to hide. Gohan held his bleeding arm he still couldn't understand why his wound was still bleeding; it hurt like hell most of the time wound will heal in seconds. Now his only goal was to find her...he followed her sent of rose perfume to the library. Usagi was hiding behind the door holding a sword waiting for him to walk in and stab him in the back. Gohan could smell her rose scented form hiding behind the door. He pushed opened the door with his hand but did not step through. Usagi jumped out holding the sword as if Gohan was right in front of her. Gohan smirked at her. She turned to meet his gaze but ran into the back of the library trying to find a way out. She felt a doorknob and ran out only to find a dead end on one side and Gohan waiting on the other. She held the sword in front of her ready to die but to die fighting.  
  
"You have a lot of sprit and your pretty good with a sword if you want to you can have a fair chance if you beat me in a little match you can go free."  
  
"You promise me that." She asked never putting down the sword.  
  
"You have my word." He bowed. "Please follow me." He walked away and she flowed she knew what he was and trying to run would have proven useless at least this way she had a chance to live.  
  
He led her to a room that was full of swords and daggers of all types. Gohan pulled two gold swords with jewels of red and white down from a wall and handed one to her. She put the small silver sword down and took the one Gohan had handed her. It was beautiful almost like her father's prized sword only there was no dragon in the center of the blade this one had and angel on one side and a demon on the other.  
  
"Please strike my lady." Gohan said to her. Usagi looked at him with out fear. She struck him on the left side. He used the sword to block her move. Usagi dodged his attack and tried to stab him but only succeeded at slicing his arm a bit. Gohan smiled at her as the wound healed in seconds Usagi stood there shocked at his wounds but she still was ready to fight. This time he attacked her but she blocked his move with her sword and attacked him again this time cutting the side of his face. That wound as well healed in seconds.  
  
"Tell me why are you so afraid of Prince Darien? You could easily defeat him in a sword fight if you wanted to." Gohan smirked showing off his fangs.  
  
"Why do you care?" Usagi asked.  
  
"I don't it's just no one has ever cut me in a fight as a matter a fact no one has ever chose to fight me they are always scared to especially young ladies such as your self." He said still smirking. The sight of his fangs was enough to make Usagi nervous.  
  
"Are you going to kill me know?" she asked in monotone. "I said you are the first person to have fought and actually cut me I think you dissever to live." He said with a smile.  
  
"I thought vampires were killers." She said to him looking into his midnight black eyes.  
  
"Well that is not always true." he asked again.  
  
She stuck again this time Gohan was ready and dodged every one of her attacks. Then he grabbed her hand lightly pulling her back against his chest and the sword to her neck. "Not bad my lady you are very good with practice you can be much better." He whispered into her ear his warm breath tickling her.  
  
"What is your name?" she asked some how knowing that Gohan was not going to hurt her or at least for this moment.  
  
He let her go looking into her ocean blue eyes. "My name is Gohan lady Usagi." He kissed the top of her hand.  
  
"So shall we continue?" he asked her.  
  
"Yes we shall." She said unafraid and struck at Gohan again.  
  
Well that's it for this chapter sorry it was so short but I wanted it to be for this chapter the next will be much longer I promise, how was it good, bad, sucked, well just review remember 5 reviews get me to start writing I would have had it out sooner but the disk I had it on was ruined so I had to start all over. Well anyway start reviewing. Till next time later. 


End file.
